1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatuses for exchanging information with a base station, particularly to a method and an apparatus for receiving radio signals from the base station and transmitting the radio signals to the base station.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional communication system 999 includes a communication apparatus 50 and a base station 70. The communication apparatus 50 includes a transceiver unit 52, a detector 54, and a processing unit 56. The communication apparatus 50 can be a mobile phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), and so on.
In operation, when in a standby state, the transceiver unit 52 of the communication apparatus 50 communicates with the base station 70 using electromagnetic waves. When in a communication state, the detector 54 detects that a communication signal is received by the transceiver unit 52, the detector 54 enables the processing unit 56. The processing unit 56 receives the communication signal and processes the communication signal to obtain main communication information such as voice data, text data, image data, and so on.
However, no matter what states the communication apparatus is in, the communication state or the standby state, high frequencies of the electromagnetic waves such as 800 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz are widely used in the communication apparatus. Part of the electromagnetic waves are absorbed by user's bodies, and if the frequencies get higher, harm to the users gets larger.
Therefore, improvements for a method and an apparatus for exchanging information with a base station are needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiency.